Rionnag Dorcha Gorm (Dark Blue Star)
by teamhook
Summary: A/N: It is said that evil is not born but made. This is how an act of kindness is twisted into a story about revenge. Emma and Killian are childhood friends until a tragedy separates them will another reunite them.
1. Chapter 1

**_Rionnag Dorcha Gorm (Dark Blue Star)_**

Every town has an urban legend that they tell to scare kids, yet the stories tend to change with time. The real story sometimes gets lost. This is how this one is told.

A long time ago in the middle of the Enchanted Forest there lived a kind woman who loved children forevermore. Her heart was true, but misunderstood. She had once before victoriously escaped a grim fate, but was unable to succeed again. This time her fate was sealed.

Storybrooke had become home to Hester Blue after she narrowly escaped the witch hunts in Salem and left her fallen sisters behind in order to survive. She had hated her cowardness, but finally settled in a new town. She had found her home. She was adored by the town's children. She would give them sugar glazed fruit and greet them with a kind smile. On the day their final baby tooth fell, she would give them a special treat a gold coin.

Everything was peaceful for years. Until she was falsely accused when two of the town's most beloved young children went missing in the woods. No time for explanations or pleas. In their outrage, the town quickly served their brand of justice.

Hester was making treats for the children. Her little cabin filled with the aroma of the sweets. She heard a commotion outside quickly approaching. There were angry men walking closer to the house with torches. She panicked and barricaded the door to keep them out. The men outside angrily called out for her to open the door. The little house shook as they pounded their fists on the old wood. With her back on the wall she lowered herself to the floor. The tears freely flowed. It was happening again and she had a feeling this time luck was not on her side. The vengeful mob finally tore the door off its hinges, ripping it apart piece by piece. They found her sitting on the ground.

Hester was yanked by the hair as she kicked and screamed, "I didn't do anything!" Tears stained her face. The men hauled her out of the safety of her home. They overpowered her and tied her to the large tree that shaded her home and simply told her that her life had been forfeited the moment she made the children disappear. As she took her last breath, she swore vengeance and cursed the town. Later that night when the children emerged from deep within the forest unharmed, the townspeople realized their mistake. They buried Hester's body by the tree that witnessed her death and promised never to speak of her again. No one noticed the tree started to wither away.

Time passed, and the small town of Storybrooke grew so much that the woods in the heart of the Enchanted Forest became a park. There was a dark shroud that extended from the tallest tree in the center of the park to the outer town line. The story of Hester Blue, the Blue Fairy, became a legend. People said her dark spirit visited children on the night they lose their last baby tooth. If anyone sees her when she visits, they are marked for her vengeance.

The children's sightings of the fairy had gone unnoticed by the adults. The sightings increased as the town prospered. The children would share their encounters to give each other a good fright. Once in a while, a nameless child would disappear never to be seen again or heard from ever again.

The attacks on the founding families could not be missed anymore. Finally, the adults heard of the infamous fairy tale.

In every generation, the youngest child of each founding family would disappear leaving the bloodline to continue on with the eldest. The missing children who caused her death were the youngest in their families. The adults never saw the connection: that the curse was the fairy's revenge.

The adults would murmur their suspicions hoping they were wrong.

They weren't.

The Jones ancestors had promptly left America to return to their homeland due to a family emergency. Their estate had flourished under several stewards throughout the years.

Now, Brennan Jones has returned to Storybrooke with his family. They are one of the six notorious founding families along with the Spencers, Mills, Midases, Golds, and Blanchards.

Brennan and his wife Alice shared two sons. The eldest had brown curly hair and blue eyes while the younger had unruly black hair and the classic bright blue eyes of the Jones lineage.

David Nolan had inherited his steward position from his father Robert. It was a family tradition. David and Brennan had met on many times to discuss the financials, and although there was an amicable trust between the families, their true friendship developed soon after the arrival of the Jones.

Liam and Killian quickly bonded with Emma, but the relationship between the youngest Jones and Emma was undeniable. They became thick as thieves quickly. Liam served as an older brother to the two, and he loved them even when they followed him around everywhere. Soon a boy Liam's age moved to the neighborhood and they became friends, Robin Locksley.

The children grew up hearing of the stories. They failed to heed the warnings until it was too late.

The night the youngest Jones boy lost his baby tooth breathed life to the dark fairy myth.

The day's end was fast approaching. Emma smiled sweetly at her friend. "Hey, Killian. Don't forget to put your tooth under your pillow. Who knows what the fairy has in store for you?"

Killian laughed, "You don't truly believe the stories are true?"

"I don't know, I mean for as long as I can remember, I've heard the stories. Uhm, I did it, and I got a gold coin." She blushed as she confessed her secret.

"A gold coin? Do you still have it?" Killian asked excitedly.

She giggled, "Well, yeah but I've got it at home. I didn't bring it with me. I could run home and get it if you want."

There was a soft knock on his bedroom door. "Killian, Emma, we are leaving now. Liam is outside with Robin if you need anything." The door slowly opened, and his mother entered with a smile on her face. "Let me look at you my handsome son, will you behave for your brother and maybe I can convince your father to take us sailing this weekend?"

Killian couldn't help smile wide at the prospect of going sailing with his family. They all loved the water, but Killian was especially fond of it. "Mum, can Emma come along?"

Alice couldn't help noticing the new gap in her son's smile. "Oh dear, did you lose another one?"

"I did it was my last one. I'm no longer the baby of the family," he stated proudly.

"Nonsense, you will always be my little boy. I love you, and yes Emma can come along if her parents allow it."

"I'll make sure he stays out of trouble, Mrs. Jones," Emma ensured.

"Emma, I know you will, you are the only one that can tame my rambunctious son. We will be back soon." She winked at the duo as she left.

"Should we watch a movie?" Killian blushed as he sat closely next to Emma on the bed.

"Did you still wanna see the coin? I can go get it." Emma nudged his shoulder with her own.

"If you like, we can go after the movie."

"Okay, so what do you wanna watch?" Emma resumed her seat.

Killian scratched behind his ear, "I remember you once told me that your favorite movie is '_The Princess Bride' _I found it, and I've never seen it. If you don't mind, we can watch it."

"Are you sure you wanna watch a girly movie? I know it has a pirate in it, but you don't have to watch it just because I like it." Emma shrugs. "We can always watch some action movie."

He wanted to see it because she liked, and he liked her. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he fancied her a lot. Liam would never stop teasing him if he knew.

"Emma, I want to watch it. You say it's good, and I trust you."

"Okay, do you have any popcorn or something to snack on?" she asked as her stomach growled.

He smiled fondly, "I'll go make the popcorn and get something to drink. Did you want a sandwich too?"

She blushed, "Nope, the popcorn and drinks will be fine. I'll set up here."

"I'll be back." Killian left his room and made his way to the kitchen to get their snacks.

He returns to his room with a tray filled with snacks. He not only has the popcorn but some chips, sandwiches, and drinks.

They watch the movie and soon are comparing favorite pirates.

"Killian, did you still want to go get the coin?" Emma asked.

"Emma, do you mind going alone? I left a mess in the kitchen, and if I don't clean it up my parents will ground me." He gave her a slight pout.

"I can go by myself. I'm a big girl. Okay, I will be back." She smiles and walks out.

Outside Emma smiles at Liam and Robin as she makes her way home. "Hey, I'm going home for a sec."

Liam and Robin share a look as they see the younger girl jog home.

"They're really close aren't they?"

"Yes, I think my little brother is smitten and doesn't even know it." Liam smiles at his friend. "Rob, did you ever talk to Marian?"

"Yes, I did and," Robin smiled "we are officially a couple." His happiness was obvious.

"I'm happy for you two." Liam bumps Robin's shoulder.

"Come on mate, there has to be someone you fancy."

"Rob, I'm not interested in anyone. Besides, I want to focus on my studies."

"You say that now mate, but when you meet her, you'll know." Robin winks at him and they burst out laughing.

Emma approaches them smiling. "Hey guys, I'm back"

"I'm sure my brother missed you." Liam teases her.

Emma rolls her eyes and waves at them as she makes her way inside the Jones home.

Killian is in his room tidying up and looks up and smiles.

"Did you miss me?" Emma asks.

Killian smiles, "Yes, I did. So do you have it?"

Emma takes the gold coin out of her pocket and hands it to him.

Killian inspects it, "This looks very old."

"I know, uhm, they say that a fairy leaves the coin but you cannot look at her. If you do-"

"And you believe this?" Killian is skeptical.

"I didn't before, but I did find the coin." Emma shrugs.

"It could have been your parents."

"I don't know, Killilan. My parent's seemed surprised when I showed it to them. My mom cannot keep a secret."

"Emma, I don't know if I believe it, but the coin is nice." He smiles at her.

They talk until Emma has to go home, and they finally wish each other goodnight.

Killian is fast asleep when a noise wakes him. Frightened, he listens carefully. There's some scuffling, and he pulls the covers refusing to look. He swears he is not afraid, so he decides to peek.

Worse decision ever. He is startled by what he sees. There's a body hovering over him. The scarred face growls when he shines his flashlight directly to its face. It screeches as it covers its face.

Killian runs to the restroom and locks himself inside with the lights on. He hides still holding his flashlight. The doorknob shakes frantically, and the lights flicker then it all stops. He loses track of time as he hides in the bathtub.

There's a soft knock on the door. "Killian, son it's mum. Are you okay?"

"Mum, is that you?"

"Yes it is, who else would it be?"

There is silence for a moment.

"Son, open the door."

"No, there's someone in my room."

"Sweetheart, there's no one. Liam and your father are outside talking. It's just you and I."

"Mum, there _is _someone in my room."

"I'm gonna prove there's no one." She makes her way to his room. She opens the door wide open and speaks loudly. "No one is in here, Killy." There's a scuffling and she turns to the source and screams.

The scream quickly reaches Killian and he quickly rushes out of the restroom. In his room, he finds his mother's limp body on the floor. He kneels next to her and shakes her to try to wake her. She is so still, so unlike herself. She is always full of energy. Her pale skin is an angry red in some areas, while in others it's beginning to scald although her clothes are still as pristine as they were earlier that night. Killian cannot stop the tears from blurring his eyes. He doesn't understand what has happened. How could his mother's skin be burned when there is no fire?

Liam and Brennan run inside the house. They separate to check all the rooms for the source of the scream. Brennan is the one that arrives first. He is shocked to find his youngest kneeling next to the prone body, the lifeless form of his beloved.

Brennan moves quickly, he kneels opposite of Killian and glares at his son. "What have you done?" He gently shakes his wife's body trying to wake her.

Killian refuses to let go of his mother's bloodied hand. "Father, I didn't do anything. I was in the restroom. I told mum someone was in my room."

"Where! Where is this person? Liam and I saw no one while we rushed inside? Where?!" Brennan screams at Killian.

Liam enters the room while holding the phone, "I called 911. Someone will be here shortly. What happened?" He asks as he notices his mother on the floor and moves to go near her. Brennan shakes his head and Liam stays put understanding his father's silent request.

"Killian, come with me." Liam urged.

Not long after, the Sheriff escorts Killian out of his home to the car. Outside the neighbors surround the yellow tape. The body covered on the gurney follows not far behind.

Emma stands next to her parents and without a second thought she rushes to the car. He is looking out of the cracked window.

"Killian, what happened?" she asks softly.

"She's real. I peeked." That's all Killian says before Emma is rushed away from the vehicle and her friend.

Emma stood dumbfounded as she saw her best friend being taken away.

Months later, without any plausible explanation for the death of Alice Jones, Killian was sent to a mental hospital for evaluation after mistaken speculations that he killed his mother. No one believed his story that someone else had been in the house when Alice Jones died.

Liam and Brennan argued long after Alice's death. Brennan's anger towards his youngest would not disappear.

"Father, when is Killian coming home?" Liam waited for a response that never came. "Okay, when are we going to visit Killian?" Liam asked impatiently. "Father, Killian loved mum, you do know he would never hurt her don't you?"

Brennan stood silent avoiding eye contact with his son.

Liam stormed off. The family was broken, with his mum and little brother gone it was simply a shell. But unlike his father, he will not abandon Killian. His mum wouldn't want him too.

Brennan stood still as he heard the front door slam.

What Liam doesn't know is that he has relinquished his rights to Killian. He cannot look at his son without seeing the image of his beloved Alice, scalded, scarred and bloody.

Liam and his father fought over Killian too often. Their once-close relationship now completely destroyed. It was reduced to door slams and heated arguments.

Liam visited Killian as often as he could. Always making excuses for their father, but he knew he wasn't fooling Killian. He promised him that he would get him out of that horrible place.

"I swear little brother, I will bring you home soon." Liam's promise sealed with a warm smile.

Months passed, and Liam kept visiting Killian as often as possible at the awful juvenile facility. Only in Storybrooke, frozen in a bygone era, would a child be thrown into a mental hospital, but that was Killian's tragic fate. Killian had stopped asking about their father.

"I'm looking for work, so I can support us." Liam explained, "you are a growing boy after all, and I need to be able to feed you." Liam's wink lightened the mood.

Liam's 18th birthday was fast approaching, and he has shared his plan to join the Navy with his friend Robin and Killian. He knew his father was going to flip when he found out. He wanted him to follow in his footsteps. To someday helm the family business, Jones Jewel Shipping. All Liam knows is that he wants to get his brother back.

In an effort not to lose too much time, he wanted to be emancipated from his father. If Brennan Jones was able to give up on one son without a problem, it should be as easy to lose the other.

Liam gave up on his dreams, dropped out of high school, and settled for a job at a small boating company, Treasure Island Ferries, as a deckhand.

On what would have been a routine trip along the coast, a mechanical failure caused a fire and it resulted in an accident. Liam was one of the casualties. John Silver the owner was quickly made responsible. He had chosen to use subpar parts, and he had faced the grieving wrath of Brennan Jones. Treasure Island Ferries had quickly been disassembled under pressure of the elder Jones.

Maybe it had been an unrealistic dream of his to be rescued by his brother. The visits stopped, and on a rare moment of generosity from his father, Killian was informed of his brother's death. That same day he was shipped off to foster care. After that, he bounced around from home to home. No one wanted to deal with a kid with night terrors and anxiety.

Eventually, he grew up alone and anti-social. At first, he had tried to stay in touch with Emma. He would write to her from wherever he was. They started to lose touch little by little. Killian felt darkness follow him, and he wanted to keep the one person that still mattered to him safe and away from the dark cloud that surrounded him.

It was his fault his mother died, and he lost his brother not long after. The moment Alice Jones died was the moment his father decided he only had one son.

Years later, Killian was still terrorized by the encounter with Hester and it showed. His apartment had dozens of high powered flashlights, and it was rigged with motion detectors. His many meds spilled on the counter. They treated everything from sleep disorder, anxiety, and depression.

He was able to find the closest thing to family in his boss, Dakkar Nemo, owner of Nautilus Security. His coworkers thought of him as eccentric and slightly paranoid. Killian had become a specialist in home security. He wanted to protect families since he had failed at protecting his own.

On the anniversary of his mother's death, Killian Jones was drowning his heartbreak with rum. His brother should be with him. His mother should be with them. He should have been brave and faced whatever monster lurked that night. He didn't even feel the tears pour down his stubbled cheeks. Some days he would stare in the mirror noticing little things that he inherited from his mother or similarities he shared with his brother. He felt connected to them in those rare moments.

His phone kept ringing nonstop. "Bloody hell, take the hint" he slurred. There was finally silence. "About bloody time." Then the phone started ringing once again. He lost his patience and answered without looking at the caller id, "Oi, it's my bloody day off, I said not to bother me, Mr. Smee." He ended his tirade.

"Uhm, yeah. This is Emma, remember me?" The line went silent for what felt like an eternity.

He hissed, "sorry about that lass, I thought you were someone else. How did you find me?"

"It's what I do, I find people. I know we've been out of touch, but I was hoping for old time's sake that you could help me."

"Help you with what?" He scratched behind his ear.

Emma cleared her throat, "I don't know if you remember, but my mom was pregnant when you-" she hesitated, "when you went away." even to her ears that sounded awful, but she waited for his response.

He scoffed, "It's not like I went on holiday Emma. I uh, was taken away from what was left of my family."

"I know Killian, I was there," she sniffled, "you were taken away from me too. I lost my best friend."

The silence was back.

Emma's small voice was barely audible. "I know it can't be easy to talk about it, but - "

"Then let's not, shall we?"

"Killian, my little brother Leo, he saw her too, and my parents think he is having night terrors. He sleeps with his room light on. Please, help him. Help me."

Killian stayed quiet.

Emma decided to continue, "I know we aren't close. I know I have no right to ask for your help. I know it's selfish of me to. I just can't lose him too, not the way I lost you. He is so scared. All the doctors want to do is medicate him and he is hollow. I miss my little brother."

_Little brother_, in that moment he can almost hear Liam's voice calling out to him. Killian closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, I don't know if I can." He disconnected the line.

Silence was what he yearned for minutes ago. Now he was suffocated by it.

The next day, Killian woke up with a hangover. The pounding of his head only worsened because of the blinding light. He still couldn't sleep in the dark. It was his cross to bear. Slowly the night before came back to him. He walked to his bathroom to get some aspirin. His eyes were still adjusting to the light. He swallowed the pills with a discarded bottle of water in his room.

He remembered - Emma. She called him. His smile was small but genuine. The memory of her voice made him miss her all over again. He used to dream of going back for her - Emma.

Last night he was a coward. He knew this. Even in the haze of his drunken memory, he was still afraid of a ghost. Liam would tell him it was bad form to let Emma's younger brother suffer the same fate he did. Deep in his mind, he knew that he needed answers. They all did.


	2. Chapter 2

Killian decided it was time to confront his fears. He called his boss and asked for some vacation time. Nemo gladly agreed.

Killian got on the first flight out of Vegas to Boston. He had stopped at the Boston office for some supplies since he could not make the drive from Vegas to Storybrooke in his own car with his supplies due to time. A little after 6 hours he was finally driving a rental to Storybrooke.

When he finally drove past the Storybrooke sign at the entrance of the small quaint town, his anxiety kicked in.

_Bloody hell, I'm truly back_ he whispered.

The scenery slowly looked familiar. He had loved the little town when they first arrived. Things were different then: he had a loving family. Now he was alone.

He had his best mate, Smee, and his boss who was more like a father than his real father had been for the last half of his life.

Killian parked in front of Granny's. The place looked exactly the same. It was as if time had stood still. He swiped his sweaty hands on his dark jeans. He pulled his backpack from the back seat and worked up the nerve to walk inside. He heard the bell announcing his arrival and approached the desk.

"Hi, welcome to Granny's my name is Ruby. How can I help you?" the tall brunette asked with a smile.

"Hello lass, I would like a room. I hope you have one available," Killian asked as he put his bag on the carpeted floor.

Ruby searched his face. "Yeah, we still have rooms available. Do you have any preferences?"

"No, lass. As long as it has a bed I'll be good."

"You can call me Ruby," she sighed. "How long will you be staying?"

"At least a week, I do need to get back to work." He grabbed his wallet out of his back pocket.

"Okay, it's gonna be $280.00, will that be cash or credit?" She smiled as she handed him the guest sign-in sheet to fill out.

"Credit is better." He handed her the card to swipe and turned to fill out the paperwork.

She stared at him. One. Two. Three seconds later she turned to grab the key from its hook. "You're in room 26, the diner is through that door." She pointed to the door next to the stairs that lead to his room.

"Thank you, lass." He cringed when he noticed her glare. "Thank you, Ruby." He picked up his bag to go to his room. He could still feel her eyes on him.

"Hey, don't I know you? I've been trying to place your face, but I know for sure I've seen you before." She bit her bottom lip.

He scratched behind his ear and it clicked for her. "Wait, aren't you the other Jones kid?" Now it was his turn to cringe. "Aye, Killian Jones." He pointed to the sheet she was holding.

"Oh," she blushed, "sorry, I knew Liam and Emma is my best friend. She still talks about you a whole lot, and she has pictures of you two together. It's kinda cute."

His heart fluttered even after all these years, Emma still made his pulse race and he smiled. "You knew Liam too?"

"Yeah, he loved you so much. His dream was for you to come home. I'm sorry for your loss. I was sent here right after you left. The moment my mom died and I was shipped here. My granny is the only family I have now."

"Thank you. I'm sorry about your mum." His smile didn't reach his eyes."

"It's okay, happened a long time ago. So are you here to visit Emma?" Her eyes fluttered.

"Yes, do you know where I can find her?"

"I think she is at the hospital with Leo."

"Thanks. I'm going to put away my things in my room, and then I'll come back for the address to the hospital. It has been a while."

"Sure no problem." She smiled.

He went to his room and quickly back to the car to get his _supplies_. It was a good thing he was fit because he finished quickly. He was soon back at the front desk getting the address to the hospital. He smiled at Ruby as he left.

He arrived at the hospital within 10 minutes and entered the lobby.

Killian walked to the information desk, and he noticed a woman holding a small boy's hand as they emerged from the elevator. The little boy shook loose of the woman's hold and ran away. From the entrance of the hospital he heard a voice he would recognize anywhere. "Liam, come here son." His father, Brennan was standing by the doors as the little boy rushed to him. "Papa!" The boy giggled as his father picked him up and tickled him.

The woman walked by to meet up with Brennan and the boy, Liam. She smiled at Killian. Brennan noticed the exchange and was about to exchange pleasantries with him. He froze as he recognized him, yes it has been years since they last saw each other, but the familial resemblance remained. Brennan was frozen in his place and gave Killian an awkward smile.

Killian's gaze met Brennan's eyes and he snapped. "It's bloody good to know how replaceable we were. _Father_." he spat the last word. "Mum, Liam. I guess I didn't make the cut." Killian's attention turned to the woman, "word of advice, lass. You are not family. You are simply the replacements." With those final words he stormed out of the hospital, the door slamming behind him.

Emma was coming from the cafeteria with a coffee in hand. She froze in place at the sight of Killian standing there. He had told her he couldn't help, but he was back. He came back for her.

Once her surprise was over she rushed after him. She barely caught up to him. "Killian?!"

He stopped and turned slowly. Their eyes met, and she couldn't help the smile that crept across her face. His jaw clenched at the sight of her. She walked towards him without breaking eye contact. He stood still with closed fists.

"You came back," she stammered. "After our talk, I didn't think I would see you again."

"Emma, why didn't you tell me about Brennan's new family?" The hurt was evident in his voice.

"Killian, I'm sorry. How could I mention it? I thought you weren't coming."

He relaxed a bit, "I'm sorry, love. Not your fault, I was just shocked. How could he name the lad, Liam?" The disgust in his face was on full display.

Emma couldn't help but stare at her friend. He had been a good looking kid then, but now he was beautiful. His dark hair, trimmed beard, and those eyes she could never forget. She can admit it now, she had a major crush on her childhood friend. Then and now too. Some habits are hard to break.

He scratched right below his ear. "I hope you understand I cannot go back in there. With that man. Emma, he just gave me away like if I was nothing. I'm sorry, love."

"Oh, Killian." She approached him and gently pulled him in for a hug. "I've missed you so much. I'm sorry, I couldn't be there for you."

"That's in the past now. How is your little brother?"

"Well, he is afraid. I'm the only one that he told about _her_."

"I don't blame the lad for keeping that bit of information from the doctors. I told the truth too, and all it got me was a collection of medications."

"I have to go back inside, I can meet you later. Where are you staying?"

"Granny's, I have a room there."

"Okay, I can meet you there in about an hour." She hesitated walking away from him.

"I'll be at the diner."

"Okay, see you soon." With a smile she turned to jog back to the hospital.

Killian went back to his room at Granny's. He began pacing the room like a caged animal. His father had a new family. He had a little brother. It was too much to process, so he pushed it to the back of his mind. Instead, he decided to make his time useful and set up the flashlights with the motion sensors any movement, and the lights would turn bright. He then glanced at the nightstand and noticed that his pill bottles almost completely covered the top of the wooden stand.

There was a loud pounding on Killian's door, and he was taken out of his thoughts. He looked at his watch only to realize he had gotten distracted. It was slightly past the hour. He quickly walked to the door, and was greeted with a bright dimpled smile from Emma.

"Hey, Killian. I hope you don't mind. I asked Ruby for your room number."

"That's fine, love. Where's Leo?"

Her smile only got brighter, "He is at the library. I asked a friend to keep an eye on him while I came to get you."

"Oh, I thought we were going to enjoy a grilled sandwich together." His disappointment was clear, and the growl that escaped his stomach didn't help.

Emma giggled, "We are going to enjoy a meal together. At the library. I'm doing some research."

Killian smiled in agreement, "Research? I'm surprisingly good at research."

"Yeah, you big old nerd. I guess some things never change. I've been looking for any clues to what attacked you." she hesitated for a second, she was really thinking _on what killed your mom_, "Come on the food is probably ready."

The duo quickly went to retrieve their food at the front desk. Ruby winked at Emma as Killian held the door for her and they exited with their food on hand. The walk to the library was quick and filled with silence.

They entered the library and Emma guided Killian to the back room.

The room was small with a large table in the middle and chairs surrounding it. There was a cart with many books, newspaper clippings, and anything they could find about sightings, mysterious deaths or disappearances.

Emma introduced him to her little brother Leo. The poor lad had dark circles around his green eyes. He looked much like his older sister with the exception of the dark hair. He was a shy boy who lingered near Emma.

Emma handed her brother a book and sat him at the small table in the corner. She sat on her chair and leaned forward to keep their conversation somewhat secret from the boy.

"Killian, this is my friend Belle. She is also the librarian and research extraordinaire." Behind a mountain of books the petite woman appeared.

"Hello, lass. Nice to meet you." Killian extended his hand to shake hands.

"Belle, have you found anything?" Emma asked her friend.

"Sorry, Emma." Belle replied as she kept flipping through pages, "No, I haven't. There have been many disappearances of children, but I've yet to find the origin. I'm afraid."

"We are running out of time. My parents want to proceed with the next step." Emma confessed.

Killian looked at the boy, "Emma, did he lose a tooth recently?"

"Yeah, he lost his last baby tooth. That is why I tracked you down. It reminded me of that night. He won't sleep with the lights off." Emma answered, "and the doctor is urging my parents to continue to the next step of treatment."

"What's the next step, Emma?" Killian asked.

"The doctor diagnosed him with a form of night terrors. He also said that because he is not sleeping he has suffered a psychotic break, and he can't tell what is real and what is not. The doctor also said that Leo may hurt himself because he _believes_ the dream is real. Since he feels something is after him to hurt him, his self-inflicted wounds

are consistent with this fantasy. There is a procedure they can perform and according to the doctor it has a great success rate. It isn't surgical. They would place Leo in a sensory deprivation chamber.

He faces his fears and realizes there's nothing to fear. The alternative would be aggressive medication coupled with counseling.

There are no guarantees, and Leo might hurt himself."

"So basically putting him in a dark room where that thing can do whatever it wants to him, and your parents are okay with that?" Killian asked.

"My parents are considering think it's for the best." She shrugs, "It's not like I can tell them not to. What am I supposed to say to them?

I'm I supposed to say something otherworldly is hurting him? That he is afraid to sleep because this thing wants to hurt him. He has been lucky that the attacks have been interrupted."

"Aye, he has been lucky. Light is very effective at deterring it, but darkness seems to give it strength."

Belle was still engrossed in the books trying to find something helpful, and Emma and Killian return to their own research material. They wanted to leave the library while there was still light outside.

Belle had suggested adding some occult books to their research, and Killian and Emma quickly agreed. It couldn't hurt and maybe they could come in handy. Killian had found an occult book on how to cleanse a home. He wondered if it would truly help, but right now the only thing that mattered was saving young Leo. He made a list of some items that might help.

After a couple of hours of research at the library, they finally decided to call it a night. Leo had fallen asleep on the sofa in the room. Killian suggested for them to go to his room at Grannys since it was closer and it would soon be getting dark. Belle had promised she would continue at home. Killian took a few books for him and Emma to read while Leo slumbered in Killian's room at the inn. They decide to eat dinner while the little boy rested his eyes under the protection of Killian's system. He had cameras linked to his cellphone. The room hummed from the electrical lanterns, flashlights, lamps and the motion sensor lights. Emma was surprised the kid could sleep with the brightness of the room, but she was not about to complain. Her little brother was sleeping and for the first time in weeks he was not afraid.

Emma and Killian sat on a booth at Granny's while they waited for their food. Emma admitted, "I'm surprised Leo fell asleep in your room, I think he feels safe around you. Thank you," she smiled as she covered his hands with hers.

Killian looked at her hands on top of his, and butterflies took flight, "Ahem, I think he was just tired, love. How are your parents taking this situation?"

Emma smiled, "Well, they're my parents. I don't know. Mom is so optimistic, and dad just wants to protect us at all costs. I'm surprised they let Leo come with me."

Killian shook his head in disagreement, "I think they know you are a great older sister. You're a lot like Liam. loving and protective."

Emma blushed at the comparison, "I'm sorry about Liam, he loved you so much, and all he ever wanted was for you to come home. I'm also sorry for not telling you about your dad."

Killian's face falls for a second and then he scratches behind his ear, "It's alright, how were you supposed to know I'd show? I wasn't exactly enthusiastic about coming here."

Emma nodded, "After Liam, your dad focused on making sure that the owner of the negligent company paid for his loss. After that, he lost his will to live and almost lost the company, drinking his way down the coast. My dad barely managed to keep the company afloat. Your dad met his new wife, and he was like he used to be. I'm sorry. I'm not defending him, but it was either he moved on or he dies slowly."

Killian scoffed, "He always thought mum coddled me. He adored Liam; he was his golden child. I can't believe he named his new son after Liam. I was just a spare."

Emma sighed, "Killian, he loved you. I could see it. I think he was broken after your mom's death and since there was no one else he could blame, he blamed you."

Killian laughed, "did you know Liam was named after mum's father? I'm the one that was named after _his_ grandfather. I'm the one with his family's name. Sometimes it feels like a curse. I haven't been able to have a serious relationship because all the women I date think I'm a paranoid schizophrenic because of the drugs and the lights."

Emma looked at their hands, "Well, if it makes you feel any better, the ghost of you has made dating pretty hard for me. I just wanted that connection we had again and never found it" _until now_ she whispered hoping he didn't hear her confession. He wasn't back to stay.

Killian smiled, "I missed you so bloody much," her soft hands still firmly on top of his.

The diner's bell chimed. Ruby walked to their table with a refill of their drinks and whispered to Emma "_incoming_" Ruby lingered nearby not-so-subtly eavesdropping. Killian was confused, and then a man about their age with a big smile arrived at their table.

"Good evening, Emma. I tried calling you earlier to ask about Leo, but I kept getting your voicemail." The man's smile faltered when he noticed Emma's hand on top of Killian's. Emma smiled uncomfortably, "Yeah, sorry Graham. Oh excuse my poor manners, Graham Humbert meet Killian Jones" she waved her hands between the two, and continued, "I forgot to turn the ringer back on after we left the hospital. Sorry. Leo, he is doing as good as can be expected."

Graham nodded, "Killian Jones, any relation to Jones Jewel Shipping?"

Emma's hands had inevitably returned to their previous location on top of Killian's, and she gently squeezed Killian's hand. Killian shook his head, "no, no relation."

Graham tilted his head, "Oh, you just resemble Mr. Jones." Graham turned to Emma, and missed Killian's clenched jaw, "Emma, I know you've been busy with Leo, but I was hoping you'd be my date for the Founders Gala."

Emma smiled, "I wasn't planning on going. Leo needs my complete attention."

Graham grinned, "Your parents are attending, I don't understand."

Emma replied, "Yeah, I know it's a big deal because of my mom's family, but I'm not gonna let some inexperienced kid babysit my little brother. Especially since he is going through a hard time. I'm not going."

Killian quietly stared at her hands still on top of his. She hadn't moved them.

Graham nodded, "Okay, I understand, but if you change your mind you'll let me know?" he asked in a hopeful voice.

Emma turned to Killian and ended the conversation, "Actually if I decide to go to the Gala, I have Killian to escort me. I'm sorry, Graham."

Graham turned red at the dismissal and left. Emma turned to Killian with big wide eyes, "I'm sorry, my parents keep trying to set us up, and I'm not interested. He _is_ nice, but there's no spark."

Ruby giggled and retorted, "Ems, you never gave him or any other guy a shot because of all the pining."

Emma scoffed and blushed profusely under Killian's gaze, and slowly removed her hands from their spot, "I don't pine."

Ruby rolled her eyes and sing-songed as she walked back to the counter, "_if you say so._"

Emma was still red due to all the teasing, "I'm sorry for putting you in the middle."

Killian tilted his head, "It's okay, what is this Founders Gala? I've seen signs all over town, and I had been meaning to ask."

Emma snorted, "It's this big party celebrating the anniversary of the founding families establishing the town or something like that. Your family was one of the families too."

Killian simply responded, "Oh," he scratched behind his ear, "love, I don't know if I can stomach seeing my father again. I assume he will be there?"

Emma sighed, "I imagine he will be there. I didn't mean to put you on the spot. I said that so he would stop asking me out."

Killian was unable to hide his disappointment, "I see."

Emma added quickly, "I meant we don't have to go. I'm perfectly happy just spending time with you. I know you are here for Leo. I just shouldn't have said that."

"I'm here for both of you. I don't know how much I can truly help, but I'm with both of you for the long haul." Killian smiled and turned to look out the window. "Emma, I think it's best if you spend the night in my room." he stopped talking and cringed, "I meant you and Leo should stay in my room, it's dark out already. The lad is already comfortably asleep, why move him?" to reassure her, he added, "It's for the best, love, and besides, if the sensors pick up anything it will light up the room."

Emma nodded, "Yeah, I get it. I agree on one condition: you take the bed and Leo can sleep on the sofa. I can ask Ruby for one of those foldable cots."

He stared at her, "Are you bloody crazy? That sofa is too small. You and Leo take the bed, and I will take the cot. I'm a gentleman after all."

Emma stared back at him. She shouldn't agree, but he does have a point. Leo is already asleep in the room. "Okay, give me a second. I'm going to ask Ruby for the cot and to let me borrow something to sleep in."

She got up from her seat, went to the counter, and had a quick conversation with Ruby. She walked back with a smile. "Okay, she is going to get the cot and the clothes." There was a bit of color to her cheeks.

Killian smiled at her as he got up from the booth, "Is everything okay?" He took his wallet out and pulled some cash to pay.

"Yeah, it's just Ruby being Ruby." Emma blushed. "I could have paid for the food, we are taking your room." She pulled some money out of her pants pockets.

"Emma, how about this? You pay for our food tomorrow." He smiled brightly at her.

"Okay, fine. I'm sleepy, all that research made me tired. I don't know how Belle does it." Emma tried to hide a yawn as they make their way back to Killian's room. He took out his phone to temporarily disable the sensors, so they didn't go off as they entered the room. Leo was still safely asleep under the protection of the humming lights lullaby.

"Killian?" Emma asked as she sat on the sofa. Killian was in the restroom, getting ready to go to sleep as soon as the cot was delivered.

Killian emerged from the restroom wearing some sweats low on his hips a well worn Nautilus Security t-shirt. Emma just stared because her childhood best friend was _hot_. She couldn't believe he was not in a serious relationship or at least dating someone. It couldn't be because women weren't attracted to him

"Did you need the restroom?" Killian asked as he put his dirty clothes in a plastic bag and gave her a very nice view of his ass.

"I'm just waiting for Ruby. She's going to bring the cot and some sleeping clothes for me," she answered as she tried to distract herself from her inappropriate thoughts.

There was a knock on the door. Emma rushed to answer it. Ruby stood there with a wolfish smile. "Here you go Em, one cot, and some sleeping clothes for ya. I still say you go commando and you and that hottie spoon each other." Ruby waggled her eyebrows.

Emma stood there dumbfounded as she grabbed the mentioned items from her friend's grasp. "Thanks a lot, Ruby. Goodnight."

Emma was afraid to face Killian because there was no way he didn't hear Ruby.

He greeted her with a wide smile. "Your friend is really something, isn't she?"

"Yeah, something embarrassing. I'm sorry, she has no filter." She gave him a small smile as she grabbed the PJs and headed to the restroom.

It was his turn to admire her behind. He was not going to lie, as the years passed by, he wondered about her. Did she miss him, hell, did she even remember him? She had been beautiful when they were young, but now she was bloody gorgeous. She took his breath away, and if that would lead to his demise, he would gladly go that way. He smiled as he sat down on the sofa. While waiting for Emma, he took out his phone to check his emails.

Finally, Emma emerged from the restroom and unceremoniously dropped on the small sofa next to Killian. She smiled at him. It was reminiscent of their childhood. They used to stay up late talking, their knees touching, feeling each other's warmth. It felt like home.

Emma leaned closer, "Las Vegas, huh?"

Killian smiled, "What?"

She sighed, "It's just of all the places I'd thought you'd end up, Las Vegas was not one of them."

He scratched behind his ear, relaxing into the cushion of the old couch, "And why is that, love?"

She relaxed into the contours of their shared seat and smiled, "Well, for one, you love the water, and it's so hot there. You enjoyed the snow. When I think of Vegas, all that comes to mind are hotels and gambling." She scrunched her nose.

Killian snorted, "Ah, I'll have you know love, that about 30 minutes away from the Vegas Strip is Lake Mead. If memory serves me, it is twice the size of Rhode Island," he smiled, "but I was in Boston for some time. I admit, I jumped at the chance, when my boss decided to relocate the company headquarters to Vegas." He shrugged, "The majority of our clients are over there, he offered to take me with him, and I didn't even think twice about it. The man has been like a father to me; he practically adopted me. Plus the pay is good, and the place never sleeps."

Emma stared at him, "Why didn't you call me? I mean, when you were in Boston, I could have come out to visit you or something." It hurt to know that he was so close and chose not to reach out to her.

Killian sighed, he noticed the sadness that covered her lovely face. "I'm sorry, I have no explanation. No excuse." He lowered his head, "I suppose it was self-preservation."

"I get it, I wonder if you were there at the same time I was at UMass Boston. I was getting my Associate Degree in Criminal Law to join the Police. I came back about a month ago."

He was impressed, "Criminal Law? Oh right, when you called, you mentioned it being your job. To find people or am I not remembering correctly?"

Emma snorted, "For a drunk guy you have a pretty good memory, but yeah. I worked for a bail bonds company. I got some experience tracking people, it was good."

Killian nodded, "Are you going to join the BPD?"

Emma shook her head, "No, I'm actually staying home. The sheriff's office is hiring a deputy. I was going to join the BPD, but I missed home, Leo, and my parents." she shrugged.

There was a silence broken only by their combined yawns.

"I guess it's time to say goodnight." she fought to prevent another yawn.

"I have to agree." He got up to set up the cot.

Emma lingered on the sofa for a second. She got up to walk to the bed, but paused. She turned to look at Killian. He had just finished setting up his bed for the night. He turned to face her, and tilted his head, "Goodnight, love. Everything will work out. I know how bloody amazing and stubborn you are."

She rolled her eyes, "I know it will because you're here to help. I don't think I've thanked you properly for coming to help." She took a couple of steps to him and pulled him from his shirt and kissed him.

He stood still: was he dreaming? Nope, Emma was kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her back. It was slow and fluid.

She pressed her hands against his chest and gently pushed him away. He chased her lips for a second and then settled his forehead against hers. They stayed like that for several moments not wanting to break the spell.

"Goodnight, Killian." she sighed and turned to go to bed.

He whispered, "Goodnight, love."

He fell asleep wondering if he could truly come home.

She fell asleep thinking it was a bad idea to kiss him. He was going to leave soon. Storybrooke was no longer his home.


	3. Chapter 3

Killian woke up at dawn and quickly changed. He realized now how much he had missed the sea. Sure, there was the lake he'd mention to Emma last night, but it wasn't the same. The smell of sea salt called to him. He looked outside his window to make sure there was enough light for him to take a walk to the docks.

He rushed out of the inn. It was a fresh morning and the air was cool and crisp. He arrived quickly to the docks. The ship was easy to spot. The Jewel I floated proudly on the gentle waves. The last time he was on the ship he had his mum and Liam. They were a happy family, and now they were gone. The Jones family ship looked a little beat up. He was surprised, knowing how particular his father was. He touched the ship reverently. While lost in thought on the ship's deck, he missed a swish in the shadows.

There was a sudden change in the air. His heart sped up, and his senses were on full alert now. He turned just in time to come face to face with the thing that killed his mum and had been terrorizing young Leo.

It had a cloak and its face was pale and covered in scars, with white eyes. The thing tilted its head in recognition and glided towards him. Killian turned and grabbed a steel hook hanging from the ship's wheel. He sliced through the creature, and it shrieked as it disappeared. He thought that maybe those supernatural shows were onto something. Killian looked around to make sure he was alone once more. Still shaking, it took him a minute to calm down. He shoved the hook into his back pocket and finally left the ship. He walked to the inn as fast as he could. He gave Ruby a strained smile as he walked by the front desk.

Emma woke up to the sound of scuffling. She darted up, her eyes instantly turned to the spot Leo was supposed to be. "Em, I'm hungry." The boy told her. She studied him for a bit. He looked better, he was rested. She couldn't help but smile. Killian had been back for one day, and her little brother had managed to sleep through the night.

"Okay, kid. Let me get ready. Is Killilan in the restroom?" She got up and stretched.

"Nope, he wasn't here when I woke up." He looked at her with his big eyes.

"Okay," she looked around the room. She panicked for a nanosecond. His things were all still there. "Well, he probably went to the diner. Leo, go to the restroom, and brush your teeth. There's an extra toothbrush for you. Wash your face too. Killian probably just got hungry, and he didn't want to wake us up."

The boy rushed to the restroom. Emma picked up her clothes to get ready once Leo vacated the restroom.

The door flew open, and Emma met a rattled Killian. Her brow rose as he looked around the room. "Emma, where's Leo?"

"He is in the restroom. Why?"

"That bloody thing just attacked me at the docks."

"Wait, right now? In the morning?" Her eyes widened.

"Yes, it was in the shadows, but I used this" he takes out the hook from his back pocket. "It went away. I think it caused it pain. The occult books Belle gave us to read mentioned iron can hurt spirits. The occult books Belle gave us to read mentioned iron can hurt spirits."

"This helped?" She took the hook from his hand.

The restroom door flew open, and Leo burst out. As soon as he saw Killian, and ran to him. The boy hugged him tightly. Emma couldn't hide her smile. Killian's eyes met Emma's, and for a moment happiness flowed over them.

The moment was interrupted by Leo's stomach growling, and the trio erupted in laughter.

Killian sobered up, "I'm guessing, Granny's for breakfast."

Emma cleared her throat, "Yeah, give me a second to change." She handed Killian the hook.

Leo's eyes lit up at the sight, "Whoa, is that a hook? Can I touch it?"

Killian looked at Emma for guidance, but she had gone inside the restroom already. He pondered if he should let the lad touch it. The boy just wanted to look at it, how bad could it be?

"Alright, lad. Just a quick touch."

The boy's eyes went wide with excitement. "Cool!"

The boy's fingers barely tapped the hook.

"Leo, be careful. The tip is sharp, and I don't think your sister would appreciate it if you hurt yourself."

Leo rolled his eyes. A family trait he shared with Emma.

Emma finally emerged from the restroom, fresh-faced. She wore the same clothes from the day before, but still managed to look beautiful.

"Alright boys, I'm ready and starving."

Leo sat next to Emma, and Killian sat across from them. The trio looked over the menu.

Granny approached the table with a big wolfish smile. Ruby had mentioned that Emma's friend Killian was back. Unlike most of the town, the older woman never believed the boy had hurt his mother. What happened that night she didn't know, but she did know the boy adored his mother. She could see it each and every time the Joneses entered the diner for some food.

"Good morning, so what can I get you?" Granny asked.

Emma answered, "Good morning, Granny, can we have three orders of pancakes?"

"Of course," the older lady raised both eyebrows, "anything else? Maybe some eggs and bacon?"

Killian turned his gaze to the young Leo, "That sounds lovely, Lady Lucas." He gave her a charming smile.

Granny smiled, "You're quite the charmer, aren't you boy?" Her gaze turned to Emma, "I can definitely see the appeal." She finished writing on her pad and headed to the kitchen.

Emma's cheeks turn red. Is it that obvious? She tried her best to avoid Killian's gaze.

They were enjoying their delicious food and failed to notice the pair arriving at the table.

_Ahem_.

Emma, Killian, and Leo turn to the source of the sound. Her dad and mom beam at them. "Good morning, my sweethearts," Mary Margaret gushed.

David added, "That looks delicious. May we join you?"

Leo smiled and nodded. Emma glanced at Killian. "Yeah-" She waited for a sign from him that she needed to decline, but all she saw was a genuine smile on his face.

David guided his wife to sit in the empty spot Killian had left vacant. Killian slid over in the booth to make room for Mary Margaret. David graciously got an empty chair from another table and sat down.

Granny approached them as quickly as her age allowed. "I'm guessing you two don't need to see the menu. The usual?"

Mary Margaret and David nodded their agreement.

Emma, Leo, and Killian continued eating. The silence was overwhelming. Young Leo was the one who broke it once he was done chewing his food. "Mom, Dad I finally slept through the night. Look-" He pointed to his well-rested eyes, and gave a smug smirk. "Thanks to Killian, he kept the monster away."

Killian winced, Emma muttered, "shit." Leo, oblivious, dove back into his food.

Mary Margaret and David shared a look. "Son, what monster?" David looked at Leo for clarification.

Emma responded for him, "Dad, he means" she lowered her voice so her parents were the only ones to hear her "_the night terrors_. He doesn't need the treatment the doctor is recommending."

"Just because he had one good night doesn't mean he is better," David stated.

Mary Margaret was awfully quiet just looking at her son. He looked happy, relaxed. and rested. "We could wait, look at him, he does look better."

Killian was extremely quiet still eating.

Mary Margaret turned to Killian, "Killian, I'm sorry we've been rude. It is so nice to see you."

David tilted his head to get a better look at him. "Killian, it's good to see you. I'm sorry-"

Killian's bright blue eyes turned to them. "It is nice to see you both." He added politely.

Granny arrived with Mary Margaret and David's food.

David looked at his food. All those years ago, he had asked Emma to keep away from Killian. Yet they've found each other once more. Once the awkwardness had disappeared, everyone enjoyed their breakfast.

Mary Margaret and David asked Emma to keep an eye on Leo since they had to take care of some errands before the Gala.

Emma and Killian were just talking about simple things when Belle burst through the door. The little belle announcing her arrival was still chiming when she reached their table.

"I think I found something," Belle told them, out of breath.

Emma smiled, "Okay Belle, calm down. Catch your breath, and you can tell us what it is you found."

Belle grinned and dropped some sort of archive/record book. It looked old. "Look here. There were disappearances for almost 300 years but not as consistent as in the last 100 years. The most notable were of the founding families, and it was always the second born child to disappear."

Emma bit her lower lip and glanced at Killian. Despite everything, Emma was just happy Leo was in the kitchen making cookies with Ruby like a normal kid.

Killian asked, "When did the attacks begin?"

Emma added, "Yeah, something must have triggered them."

Belle looked at the pair, "The attacks started about 300 years, but they were rare. There's no exact date. I agree something triggered them to become more consistent in the last 100 years give or take. I think it coincides with the Gala. We started the Gala to celebrate the founding families about 100 years ago, right? That is when the attacks intensified. You're both descendants. Killian is the second Jones, so he was attacked. Emma you are the eldest, Leo is the second and was attacked."

Emma shook her head, "I thought they got attacked because they both peeked. You are not supposed to peek, if you do the fairy will take you away."

Killian was silent just listening to them.

"I know but as descendants from the founding families it looks like they were selected that way. I don't think it made a difference that they peeked. What matters is their bloodline. I don't know what happened, but this thing has it out for the families."

Emma pondered Belle's words. "I think mom has somethings passed over from my great great great grandmother, diaries I think. Mom saved them because they are part of our heritage. Maybe there's something there.

Belle smiled brightly, "As soon as you have something, you can take it to the library."

Emma nodded, "Okay."

Killian stared at his hands. "So it truly was my fault."

Emma turned to him, confused, "What?"

He met her eyes. "My mum, if I would have let her take me, my mum would be alive, and maybe Liam would be too."

Emma laughed, "Are you kidding me? To your mom it wouldn't have been a choice. Your life for hers. She adored you, and "if she had it to do over again, she would choose you." She smiled and reached out for his hands.

"It doesn't matter, it's still my fault."

She shook her head, "No, this is not your fault. Whoever angered this thing, that's who is at fault."

Leo arrived from the kitchen with a big smile. He had a big, chocolate smeared grin on his face as he put the plate of warm cookies on the table.

They ate a few of the delicious, gooey cookies in silence.

"Hey kid, do you mind keeping Belle company for a while? We need to go to the farm to pick up some stuff. It won't take long. You know how organized mom is." said Emma.

Leo just nodded his agreement. He liked Belle.

Killian leaned into Emma's space, "We better hurry, if Belle is right about her deductions. When is the Founder's Gala?"

"Tomorrow night. Do you really think she's right?" Emma glanced at Leo worriedly.

"She seems like a smart lass. Imagine if someone has wronged you, would you be happy if that person was celebrated as a hero?" His eyebrows rose to his hairline.

Emma sighed "I get it. I just think it's crazy."

Killian smiled "What? That there's a vengeful ghost out there targeting the people you love?" His ears reddened. He meant Leo, but deep inside he hoped he was included. He hadn't been back that long, and now he was having a hard time seeing himself anywhere else.

"Alright let's go. Come on, kid." They shuffled out of the diner after paying for their meal. They walked to the library, and Leo rushed inside.

"Don't worry lass," Killian encouraged her, "he will be okay. We will find a way to end this."

They drove out to her parent's farm just outside of town.

"So when did your parents move from the old house?" Killian asked.

Emma didn't take her eyes off the road. "I think we moved a few years after your mom. The neighborhood didn't feel the same. My dad always wanted a farm." She shrugged.

"Do you not live with your parents?" Killian turned his full attention to her.

"Oh no, I don't. Dad wasn't happy about that. He claimed it made no sense since the farm is big enough. He said I wouldn't lack privacy, but I enjoyed living on my own when I was in Boston. The loft is pretty cheap, I lucked out."

They arrived at the Nolan Farm.

"Would you like a tour, Killian?"

"Not this time, let's just find what we came for. Maybe another time you can show me around."

"It shouldn't take long, my mom is very organized."

They got to the cellar and found a few old trunks. Each going through a trunk, they searched for the journals.

After an hour or so, Emma said, "Killian, I think I found something. Uh, this diary is from Eva right after the first Founder's Gala. _I tried to warn them but no one listened_." she muttered, "_I knew Hester Blue wouldn't be pleased_." Emma mumbled, "Oh here we go. _My grandmother told me how Hester was killed unjustly. She loved the town kids, indulged them with sweets, and as a special treat when they lost their last baby tooth, she would give them a gold coin_." Emma looked up when she heard scuffling, and Killian sat next to her "_the youngest Spencer and Midas went into the forest alone after they were told not to. They were missing for hours. The town quickly turned on Hester. She got blamed for the missing children._" Emma looked at Killian, "_she was judged and executed by the town's most powerful men. They buried her by a tree next to her home. Since her death, the forest hasn't been the same_."

"I believe this is it, Is there anything more?" Killian asked as he got up.

Emma flipped through the pages. "We can take it and read it carefully at the library."

"Alright let's get back to Belle and young Leo. I just hope there's more of the location. Do you think her home is still out there?"

"We'll find out." Emma grabbed his hand and with her free hand held on to the diary.

They headed to the library to share with Belle the new information they had found and to see if they could find out more.

Once again Emma asked for Leo to spend the night, but they spent it with Killian. Leo felt safe with Killian.

In the shadows of the town, the vengeful spirit of Hester lurked. She hid in the dark corners. She had become angrier and restless after the child escaped her all those years ago. There was a new child to focus her ire on, but he too proved elusive.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, the day of the Founder's Gala on the outskirts of town, at the edge of the forest surrounded by shadows, Hester Blue's anger grew. The town was celebrating her killers. At that moment her thirst for vengeance consumed her. She would make them all pay.

The town was in a buzz with everyone doing last minute things to make sure the event was a success.

Emma and Killian had a battle plan. Belle was going to babysit Leo in Killian's room. Ruby was going to guide Emma and Killian into the forest entrance. They were prepared with some high powered flashlights, two shovels, water bottles, and a few snacks. They also had some salt and lighter fluid, and his new weapon: the hook from his father's ship. Emma had a simple crowbar. The books and video clips from the longest-running supernatural show had taught them what tools they would need on this mission. Good thing the objects they needed were easy to find rock salt to purify a corpse before burning the bones. Killian wasn't sure why they might need to purify a corpse, but he wasn't taking any chances.

Leo wasn't happy about staying behind, but he understood. Emma had explained to him why he couldn't go. They needed to cover as much ground as possible without any distractions.

Emma had also called on Robin, Liam's best friend to borrow his Jeep to get around the tougher terrain of the forest. It had been a brief reunion between Killian and Robin. He had offered to go with them, but with his wife sick, Emma and Killian had insisted he shouldn't leave her and their son alone.

They had started their quest at sunrise. The three were pacing themselves to avoid getting too tired since there was still a lot of ground to cover. They had lucked out - in the diaries, there had been a description of the location. Their only hope was for the scenery to not have changed much. It was crazy to think so, but stranger things had happened in the town.

Emma figured it had been guilt that led her great-great-grandmother to write about the injustice done to the poor woman. So they walked closely together up to the toll bridge, and then Ruby was urged to go back to town.

No one ventured further into the woods because the atmosphere changed drastically beyond that point. Everything seemed eerily dark and quiet. Hours had passed, and they had yet to reach their destination. There was no sound even as their feet crushed the leaves and branches on the ground. No birds chirped; no signs of life could be heard at all. The shadows played tricks on them. Killian was on high alert with his hook ready to strike. Emma was holding on to her crowbar. It felt as if they had entered a different dimension. The air was thicker, making it hard to breathe. They followed the landmarks mentioned in the diary. It had taken them most of the day, but they had reached their destination or so they hoped if the old beat up cabin was any indication. Emma scanned the area. It was simply too quiet. She noticed a withering tree next to the cabin.

The founder's gala is in full swing. It's the biggest celebration in town and nothing is left to chance.

Belle keeps a close eye on Leo. There's no way she is letting something happen to the boy. There's a sudden knock on the door, and Belle wonders if Ruby is back already. She opens the door, and Brennan Jones stands tall on the other side of the doorway. He smiles as soon as the door opens.

"Hello, I would like to have a word with my son."

"Oh, Killian isn't here." She checks to make sure Leo is still reading his book. "He won't be back for a while."

Brennan walks past Belle. "What is Leo Nolan doing here?"

"Mr. Jones, I think it's best if you leave. I will let Killian know you stopped by." Belle tries to push him out of the room.

"I'm not leaving until I speak to my son," Brennan states, thinking Belle is hiding Killian from him.

Leo looks up from his book and says, "Killian and Emma went to fight the monster to keep it from hurting me."

Brennan looks at Leo, then turns to Belle, "Monster? Is my son still telling that story?"

The lights flicker in the room for a second, allowing a shadow to appear. The inn's lighting is dated, frozen in time like all of Storybrooke. Leo halts as he notices the shadow become larger and thicker as it solidifies behind the older man.

Belle notices Leo's attention has been captured and follows his line of sight. Startled by what she sees, Belle grabs Leo and pushes him behind her. There's a large solid shadow behind Brennan Jones, and the man is oblivious to it. Brennan feels the little hairs on the back of his neck rise. He turns to the source of dread he is feeling.

Brennan freezes as he realizes that his son had told the truth all those years ago, that his beloved Alice was lost to him because of the _thing_ in front of him. The rage in his heart ignites as he moves towards the monster that had torn his family apart. Hester evades the movement easily and turns to Leo with a wicked smile as she approaches the boy. Belle's small body seems to shrink in front of Hester's unnatural presence. She's no coward, but the phantasm kept moving. Brennan bypasses Hester, and pushes Belle and Leo out of the way. Hester's hands land on Brennan's body. He tries to bite back his scream he looks to Belle and Leo to mouth the word _run_ which is ignored by the two as they stare at the man writhing in pain. Ruby bursts through the door holding an iron skillet from the kitchen. She swings at Hester, who releases Brennan and disappears.

Ruby turns to Belle and Leo. "She is real." She looks at the skillet and laughs "it worked."

Ruby nods at Belle to take Leo out of the room as she looks down at the man on the floor. She slowly approaches him, and he opens his eyes. "Please, tell Killian I'm sorry." His labored breath stills. His skin is red as if sunburnt. Ruby looks around at the room to make sure Hester is truly gone. She hasn't been back for long when she hears some scuffling upstairs. Luckily, she grabs the skillet before going upstairs.

Downstairs a rattled Belle is holding onto Leo so tightly that the little boy's eyes are wide. "Belle, is Mr. Jones okay?" The young boy sniffles.

"I don't know, Leo." She squeezes him. "The important thing is that you're okay."

Ruby comes down the stairs, "I'm going to have to call Graham."

Belle nods, "Okay, what are we going to say? I don't think we can say that a ghost attacked him."

Ruby sighs, "I know Belle, but we can't just leave him there. Granny will kill me. People need to know that they're in danger."

"She is not after everyone it's just some. There's no need to cause panic."

"Are you kidding me? Belle, I don't think Mr. Jones fits the victim criteria, but he is still dead. Emma and Killian told me what you all found and this Gala gives me a bad feeling. You know the attacks have escalated a whole lot more. Killian was attacked and now you and Leo. Mr. Jones is dead. That thing killed him."

Emma and Killian had been lucky finding the cabin so quickly. Emma's heart breaks for Hester as they snoop around it, for it must have been a lovely place to love but also lonely.

The tree beside the cottage is so huge, it defies logic. It has a thick tree stump, and the roots are so thick they appear to be cradling something. Perhaps protecting something- the body? That makes no sense, but apparently vengeful ghosts exist, so why not?

"Killian, do you think it knows we're here?"

They stand in front of the tree. "I hope not, because if she knows we're here, she knows _why_ we're here."

Emma nods, "I'm just worried about Leo."

"I know you're worried about that lad, but I'm sure Belle is taking very good care of him. Besides, the equipment in that room has the best sensors money can buy."

After a few discussions, Belle and Ruby decide to call Graham. "In the end, they feel they don't really have a choice. After all, there's a dead body. The only disagreement was if they should mention Hester.

Graham arrives at the Inn to investigate the death, and after a quick look over the body, his first question has nothing to do with it. "Ruby, where's Emma?"

"She's with Killian, what does this have to do with the dead body?"

"Did you know _he_ spent time in a mental institution? Where are they?"

"Wait a minute. Are you seriously suggesting Killian did this?" Ruby asks incredulously. "He wasn't even here."

"Ruby, answer the question. Emma could be in danger."

"This is bullshit and you know it. I don't think it's possible for Killian to be in two places at the same time. They went into the forest, beyond the toll bridge. So how did he do it, oh great detective?"

Graham only glares at her.

"Graham, this goes beyond your unrequited love for Emma. we need to cancel the Gala. Mr. Jones killer might attack again." Ruby sassed.

"Are you crazy? They would lynch me if I even suggested it. If the killer is not Killian, who is it?"

"Well, are you going to let them know that a descendant from one of the founder's members is dead?"

"Do you want me to say how he was found in his estranged son's room? And that he has very similar injuries to his first wife's?"

"You know perfectly well that Killian is not here and he was innocent then and now. This is just about Emma. You're seriously not going to warn them? You don't get it. I have a feeling this will not be the last death tonight if we don't at least try.."

"Ruby, warn the town about what? You're not making any sense"

Belle and Leo look at each other. They had been sitting quietly while Ruby talked, but fed up Leo yells, "It was the monster, she killed Mr. Jones. Killian didn't. The monster is going to hurt everyone and you don't care!" The young boy sniffles.

Ruby turns to Leo and smiles, "Come on, kid." Belle and Leo fall into place behind her as she faces Graham, "If you won't, I will!" The three of them storm out.

Graham stands over the body and decides to go looking for Emma and Killian.

After leaving Graham; Belle, Ruby, and Leo head towards the Gala to warn people. Leo gets on stage followed by Ruby and Belle, and the three of them try to explain the danger that's lurking in the dark. At first, no one believes them.

Abruptly the power goes out, and chaos ensues. Random people are screaming in pain. Mr. Midas pushes his daughter Kathryn out of the way from Hester's grasp and falls in her place.

George Spencer pulls a startled Ashley in front of him as Hester approaches him. The young girl's cries echo beyond the walls. The new Mrs. Jones falls too as she tries to help her. The great Mr. Spencer reaches for the doorknob at the emergency exit. He smirks as he opens the door: he made it. _Sometimes collateral damage is necessary_, _what a pity, the girl was nice_. Once the door is fully open, and he is finally going to cross the threshold, he turns his full attention only to find Hester waiting for him. She jabs her in hand his chest. The door slams shut behind him as his screams end quickly.

Ruby and Belle are trying to help people, but Leo is their priority. The boy is trying to find his parents. Leo, Belle, and Ruby narrowly escape Hester's wrath as they manage to find Mary Margaret and David to make a quick getaway. As they walk away they try not to think about how many of their friends they've lost - the carnage is too great to comprehend.

Emma and Killian have tried digging by the tree, but the roots were too thick. Dried sweat has made their hair stick to their faces. They've been going at it for hours, and it seems to make no difference. Emma is losing hope and her patience. "Killian, this isn't working. We need to get to that body soon."

"Aye, I know love." Killian keeps trying to dig. "If only we had something sharper."

The two suddenly turn to each other and at the same time say "the hook"

They had laid their belongings on the ground when they started digging. He goes to grab the hook and looks at the tip. It looks extremely sharp. So he goes back to work. The root has started to splinter.

The air has become thicker, making it hard to breathe. Killian turns to Emma. "I don't think we will be able to get the body out. We will have to burn the tree and hope that the body burns with it. Give me the salt."

Emma hands him the salt as she is taking deep breaths.

He pours it all over the crevices and pats it down. "Emma, let me have the lighter fluid." She hands him the can. He douses the tree's roots.

It doesn't take Graham long to track them.

"Graham, what are you doing here?" Emma asks, sweat making her body glisten.

"I came looking for Mr. Jones." He curtly answers.

Killian's brow raises as he plunges the hook on the tree root. "Mate, can't you see we're a little busy at the moment?"

"I have questions about your father."

"My father? I haven't crossed words with the man."

"Then explain to me, how is it I just left his body in your room?"

"His body, in my room?" Killian's heart beats faster.

"Yes, his body resembles the one of your mother."

_Crackle, crackle, crackle, crackle…_

"Sheriff, -_crackle_\- come in -_crackle_\- power out -_crackle_\- we're -_crackle_\- attack"

Emma and Killian turn to each other and say, "Hester." He resumes his work frantically, he needs to hurry.

Graham looks curiously at what Killian is doing.

"Graham, you know he couldn't have done any of that. We've been here all day." She sighs, "I don't want to argue. All I can say is that once we burn the body, the unexplainable deaths will end. My brother will be safe: him and all the children."

"Emma, I don't understand," Graham says.

Emma's green eyes get big as saucers, Graham turns to see what has captured her attention. Hester is moving towards them. Emma turns to Killian, "we're out of time, do it now!"

Graham is frozen in place.

Killian pours the remaining lighter fluid and turns a match as Hester makes her attack on Graham. His body drops to the ground lifeless.

The fire roars to life fast. Hester shrieks in pain as the tree and the exposed roots are engulfed by the fire, consuming the body as Hester starts to burn.

Emma locks eyes with her, "Your truth will be known."

Hester's body incinerates, her ashes ignite a fire that burns out of control. The flames quickly reaching the cabin she once called home, and soon it spreads throughout the forest that embraced her in her vengeance.

Emma and Killian start running as everything turns to ash. The fire cleansing the cursed forest.

After the massacre at the Gala, the truth about what had been done to Hester was revealed. Sadly the event had left a lot of families torn apart. The town embraced the ones left behind. Storybrooke had become peaceful and united.

Killian became his half brother's, Liam guardian. He left his life in Vegas behind and moved to Boston. His boss Nemo, and surrogate father followed soon after. He had become fond of the young boy who reminded him of a lost boy he met years ago.

Emma moved to Boston and joined the BPD. She shared a lovely apartment with the love of her life and his little brother. During the weekends they would visit her parents at the farm in Storybrooke. Her little brother, Leo was once again the happy little boy he used to be. The bond that Leo and Killian shared had only gotten stronger, although there was no monster haunting them.

Years later while visiting her grandparents, a young blonde girl is being tucked into bed by her loving parents. She is afraid because she has just lost her last baby tooth, and she's heard the scary stories. Her mother lovingly caresses her hair soothing her fears and pulls a gold coin from her pocket. Her father stands close behind her mother as he leans to kiss the top of his wife's head. "Hope, there's no need to be afraid anymore."


End file.
